cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Christopher Lloyd
Christopher Lloyd (1938 - ) Film Deaths *''The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension ''(1984) [John Bigboote]: Shot in the chest by John Lithgow. *''Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (1984)'' [Commander Kruge]: Kicked into a river of molten lava by William Shatner as they dangle over a cliff. *''Back to the Future (1985)'' [Dr. Emmett Brown]: In the original, Christopher is shot by a Libyan terrorist Richard L. Duran, but when Michael J. Fox returns to the present time at the end of the movie, it is revealed that Christopher was wearing a bullet-proof vest to protect himself from a note that Michael had written for him in the past to warn him of his impending death. (Due to the time-paradoxes in the script, it's open to interpretation whether or not Christopher had the bullet-proof vest on the whole time.) *''Walk Like a Man'' (1987) [Reggie Shand/''Henry Shand'']: Playing a dual role, 'Henry' freezes in Alaska while on a camping trip with family while Howie Mandel was lost since he was a baby. ('Reggie' survives the film.) *''Track 29'' (1988) [Henry Henry]: Stabbed to death (off-screen) by Theresa Russell in the attic; we only see a bloodstain forming on the ceiling after Theresa leaves the house. Shortly beforehand, there is a scene of Christopher being stabbed repeatedly by Gary Oldman; however, since we hear Christopher's voice coming from upstairs after that scene, it's established that Gary is only a figment of Theresa's imagination, the on-screen stabbing is only Theresa's fantasy. *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)'' [Judge Doom]: Dissolved in "dip" after revealing himself to be a toon and attempting to kill Bob Hoskins. *''Back to the Future Part III'' (1990) [Dr. Emmett Brown] Shot in the back by Thomas F. Wilson after going back in time to the year 1885. Michael J. Fox learns of his death when he finds a gravestone with his name on it, but follows Christopher to the past and prevents his death. *''DuckTales: The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp'' (1990; Animated) [Merlock]: Providing the voice of an anthropomorphic wolf; he falls to his death after losing his talisman while in the form of a gryphon. *''Angels in the Outfield (1994)'' [Al "The Boss" Angel]: Playing an angel that helps Joseph Gordon-Levitt, he dies (off screen) of an unspecified cause sometime before the film begins. *''Things to Do in Denver When You're Dead (1995)'' [Pieces]: Shot in the chest by Steve Buscemi in the projection booth. *''Anastasia'' (1997; animated) [Rasputin]: Drowned when he falls into an icy lake while trying to kill the young Anastasia (voiced by Kirsten Dunst); he returns through supernatural means, and is finally destroyed when Anastasia (voiced by Meg Ryan) smashes the cylinder containing his soul. causing him to decompose into a skeleton and crumble to dust. (All historically inaccurate as this is a fantasy cartoon film, IRL Rasputin was poisoned, shot and drowned) *''Dead Before Dawn 3D'' (2012) [Horus Galloway]: Commits suicide by stabbing himself in the head with his trophy, after Devon Bostick and his friends make eye contact with him; he comes back to life as a zombie-demon soon after, and is killed again when Brandon Jay McLaren hits him over the head with a baseball bat. His death is undone when Devon sacrifices himself in order to remove the curse from the town. (Played for comic effect.) *''88'' (2015) [Cyrus]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the mouth while Katharine Isabelle look in shock. *''I Am Not a Serial Killer'' (2016) [Bill Crowley]: Dies after being drained of blood by Max Records, who straps him to a table and pumps enbalming fluid through his veins. His body immedietely begins rotting and a demon is released from his chest, which then commits suicide by stabbing itself with an enbalming needle. TV Deaths *''Amazing Stories: Go to the Head of the Class (1986)'' [Professor B. O. Beanes]: Killed when Scott Coffey and Mary Stuart Masterson try cast a spell on him to make him hiccup for days. When they go to his house to see if it worked the find him dead. In desperation they try another spell to bring him back in which Scott tears the head off the photograph of Christopher that was to go into the cauldron. This resulted in Christopher's body carrying his head while pursuing them. The story ends when Scott returns to school the next day to find Mary being punished and Christopher had sewn his head back onto his body. *''When Good Ghouls Go Bad'' (2001 TV) [Uncle Fred Walker]: Crushed to death by a large amount of pumpkins; he later comes back as a zombie and finally dies when he turns into dust while dancing with his wife (Jennie Dibley). *''Malcolm in the Middle: Hal Grieves'' (2006) [Walter]: Dies off-screen (from unknown causes). Although we are informed of his death in this episode, Christopher himself does not appear (having not appeared on the show since Family Reunion in 2002.) *''Masters Of Horror: Valerie on the Stairs (2006)'' [Everett Neely]: Throat torn out by Christine Barrie; he dies after speaking to Tyron Leitso. Video Game Deaths * Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 1, It's About Time (2010) [Dr. Emmett Brown]: Shot to death by Owen Thomas' men after traveling back to 1931. His death is revealed in a newspaper. His death is prevented when A.J. LoCascio saves him. * Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 2, Get Tannen (2011) [Dr. Emmett Brown]: Erased from existence when his younger self (James Arnold Taylor) changes his timeline. * Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 5, Outatime (2011) [Citizen Brown/Dr. Emmett Brown]: Playing a dual-role of different timeline versions, "Citizen Brown" is erased from existence when his younger self returns to his original path after getting runned over by Shannon Nicholson in the time DeLorean. (Emmett Brown survives.) Gallery Kruge's death.png|Christopher Lloyd falling to his death in Star Trek III: The Search for Spock Christopherlloyd.jpg|Christopher Lloyd in Things to Do in Denver When You're Dead Merlock death.PNG|Christopher Lloyd's animated death in DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp Rasputindying.jpg|Christopher Lloyd's animated death in Anastasia Christopher Lloyd Valerie.PNG|Christopher Lloyd in Masters of Horror: Valerie on the Stairs. 20130227-160710.jpg|Christopher Lloyd in Back to the Future. Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:1938 Births Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by melting Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes by lava Category:Death scenes by throat ripping Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by transformation Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by fright Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by crying Category:Death scenes by terrorism Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Parody death scenes Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Vegetarians Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Deaths in the Fox universe Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Musicians Category:Motor Mouths Category:Veteran actors and actresses Category:Disney Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Martial Arts Category:Mixed martial artists Category:Martial artists Category:Blondes Category:PBS Stars Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:Universal Pictures Stars Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Deaths in the Universal universe Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Athletes